finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Lawton
Samuel Lawton is the visionary in Final Destination 5. He is a coworker at Presage Paper and a survivor of the North Bay Bridge collapse. Sam was the seventh survivor to die and and was revealed as one of the passengers who died in Volée Airlines Flight 180. Biography Sam was resided in New York. He works at Presage Paper as part of the local sales division. His sales for the last quarter are very poor. He dates Molly Harper and friends with Peter Friedkin. Sam also worked as a Chef in a French restaurant called Le Cáfe Miro 81. He has an ambition on going to Paris for his apprenticeship, much to Molly's disappointment. However, he cared much about her when he let her join in Paris. Sam was qualified to go on a company retreat along with his coworkers. Final Destination 5 Sam has cooked breakfast for his co-workers to prepare for their company retreat. Later, he, his girlfriend, Molly, and his co-workers Peter, Candice, Isaac, Olivia, Nathan, Dennis, and others went inside the bus where Sam begins sees many strange signs. Later on, Sam has a premonition of the North Bay Bridge collapse and managed to save seven of his co-workers. Later on, Agent Jim Block asks him if it was a terrorist attack where Sam only answers that he had a vision. He goes to memorial service later where he sees the mysterious William Bludworth, telling them they had cheated Death. Eventually, he loses interest of the reason of the premonition and decided to go on with his daily life as an employee at Presage Paper and as a Le Cafe Miro 81 chef, where he is being given a chance for an apprenticeship in the Paris branch. Later on, Candice dies from a freak accident in a gymnasium. Sam visits Peter in the gymnasium where he sees Bludworth again. The following day, a depressed Peter invites Sam, Molly, Olivia, and Nathan for a drink. After Olivia leaves to head to a clinic, the others received news that Isaac died during a massage treatment. He meets Bludworth once more who was actually a coroner and told them to take someone's life. He and Molly decide to see Olivia, suspecting she might be in danger. They arrive at the clinic but Olivia is killed when they tried to save her. At the factory of the Presage Paper, Nathan accidentally kills his co-worker, Roy, managing to steal his life. Later, Dennis heads to the factory area where he is killed by a wrench. Eventually, Sam accepts the apprenticeship and was given the whole restaurant to himself and Molly for a whole night. Peter appears and talks about how he almost killed a woman by shoving her to the road. He s aid the woman didn't deserve to die, but Molly does and suddenly points a gun at her. Sam manages to distract Peter and Molly manages to run to the kitchen. Sam and Peter fight until Peter manages to knock out Sam. Agent Block appears to assist Molly where he is shot by Peter. Still wanting to kill Molly, Peter is eventually stabbed with a cooking skewer by Sam. Since Peter stole Block's life, and Sam was able to kill Peter, Sam was given Block's intended lifespan. 'Death' Two weeks later, Sam and Molly are boarding a plane to Paris. As they are taking their seats, a fight breaks out between two passengers, revealed to be Carter Horton and Alex Browning being thrown off the plane and the others following them. Sam and Molly ignore the situation as the plane takes off. While on board, Before Sam begins suffering the same omens from the bridge, He looks at his flight ticket, which reveals the plane that he and Molly are boarding was Flight 180. A flight attendant passes them and a passenger asks what was the fight, that happened minutes ago, was about. The flight attendant then explained that one of the passengers had a panic attack claiming he had some sort of vision. As Sam realize this, the plane starts to break apart in mid-air. Molly is sucked out and bisected on the tailplane, devastating Sam. Soon enough, Flight 180 explodes, incinerating Sam and the other passengers on board the plane. Signs/Clues thumb|300px|right|Sam and Molly's Death *The lights in Molly's house and Le Cáfe Miro 81 flicker momentarily. *The fire on the stove in Le Cafe Miro 81 rises uncontrollably. *Sam works at a restaurant called Le Cáfe Mir'o 81'. *Molly reads a magazine with the lasik advertisement on the back. *Sam reads the flashing message on the plane, saying to fasten your seat belts *Sam says to Molly, "As long as we're together, that's all that matters." Talking about when his death will happen. *During his shift, Sam gets worried about his own death and observed his surroundings. Two of the things he saw involved fire. *Sam cuts himself on Flight 180 just like he did on North Bay Bridge. *The song Dust in the Wind is heard on the plane. *Sam sees a group of kids shouting and arguing as they leave the plane. A flight attendant states to another passenger that one of the kids had a "vision" that the plane was going to explode. *The sign that crushed Carter at the end of Final Destination was a Le Cafe Miro 81 sign. *A model plane is seen on his cubicle when him, Molly and Olivia discuss Candice's death. *Sam and Molly's assigned seat number is at "Seat 23". It is the number in the seat configuration where survivor Clear Rivers sit. Also, the pile-up in Final Destination 2 was on Route 23. *After the friends finish off a bottle of wine, Sam says "Well, this is the end. What are we toasting to?" *When Sam was in Molly's house, he looked at a picture of him and Molly. A nearby vase was reflecting in the glass. The reflection resembled the head of an airplane. Appearances *Final Destination 5 (portrayed by Nicholas D'Agosto) Trivia *﻿Alex's premonition death is the same as Sam's real-life death. *The music that plays during the plane crash is a reprise of the opening theme of Final Destination 5 . *In the script of Final Destination 5, he is described as: SAM LAWTON, 20s, handsome but unaware of it. *Sam is similar to Nick O'Bannon from The Final Destination. Both died at the end with their girlfriends and died right after their girlfriends. Plus, they are both visionaries. Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Category:Death's Victims Category:Presage Paper's Employees Category:Death Intervened Category:Victims of Flight 180 Category:Characters Who Alternatively Survive